The original vs the copycat
by LaParadaDeAutobus
Summary: Rusia se siente muy solo y desgraciado tras ser derrotado por América. Sin embargo, existe una solución a su eterna soledad, ya lo decía Napoleón: "Si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él".


Me sentía terriblemente solo. Antes, tenía personas a mi alrededor. Pero eran súbditos, no amigos; estaban conmigo porque me tenían miedo. Los días pasaban sin ya ningún sentido para mí. La gente me odiaba, les infundía terror el solo escuchar mi nombre. Creían que con sólo verme, les caería una maldición. Por ello, mi vida ya no significaba nada, y por culpa de ÉL. A él lo quería todo el mundo, organizaba fiestas, tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Entonces es cuando lo vi claro. Lo que necesitaba para poder salir y ver la luz del sol, tener amigos, vivir una buena vida.

Me deshice de mi viejo abrigo, y me vestí similar a él. La calidad sin embargo, era muy inferior, no se podía conseguir nada mejor aquí. Me compré hasta una peluca rubia, para parecerme lo más posible a él. A mi peor enemigo. Para entonces, lo único que quedaba de mí eran mis ojos púrpura.

Así era feliz. "Hey how are you America?" La gente me decía saludándome. Yo solo asentía y sonreía, no sabía el idioma, pero presentí que era un saludo habitual en ellos. Paulatinamente fui aprendiendo, recuerdo ir a las reuniones y que los demás me confundieran con América. Sólo faltaba un ingrediente para que todo estuviera a pedir de boca. Tenía que eliminar al original.

Él organizó una fiesta de las suyas, con excesos y mucha gente. Nunca había sido invitado y tenía curiosidad, así que fui para allá. Estuve hablando con mucha gente de temas muy diversos, pero estaba cansado, así que me senté en la barra donde servían los cócteles.

Estaba tranquilo pensando en mis cosas cuando sentí una mano tocándome el hombro. Era él.

-"¿Heey que tal? ¿Y esa cara tan larga? ¿Quién eres?"

Empezó a abordarme con una sarta de preguntas una detrás de otra.

-"¡Halaa si eres como yo pero en cutre! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

\- Llámame Aisur. – Suspiré a que por fin podía hablar.

-Aah claro, claro -Dijo como si supiera perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando-.¿ Osea, eres mi clon o algo? ¿La máquina funcionó?"

Yo pensé "¿este tío es tonto o se entrena echándole zancadillas a los trenes? "

Luego charlamos entre mojito y mojito y acabó siendo más simpático de lo que yo esperaba. Me preguntó que porqué me vestía como él y le dije que era ídolo suyo y quería ser como él.

Descubrí que a ambos nos gustaban los cohetes, el espacio, esas cosas.

Al final me cayó mejor de lo que pensaba, pero aún no me fiaba de él, seguro que era alguna estratagema suya.

Me empezó a llamar otras veces, a jugar videojuegos con Japón o a ver películas de "terror". Especialmente recuerdo haberme divertido con las películas que él llamaba "de terror", aunque la verdad a él si que le asustaban bastante, cada vez que había un susto me abrazaba cual anaconda y escondía su cara en mi pecho.

Fue a partir de entonces que sentí que ya no estaba solo, sino hasta tal punto de que aquel que había sido mi enemigo, ahora su sonrisa y su cariño era un pequeño rayo de luz en mis tinieblas. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo cuando estaba a mi lado, como una energía que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora podía considerarme afortunado por tenerlo a él.

Un día, paseando solo en mis quehaceres habituales, lo vi a él por la calle e iba a saludarle, pero me di cuenta de que iba con otra persona. En lugar de presentarme, decidí seguirles entre la multitud.

Conseguía oír lo que decía el otro, una retahíla de: "Baka, Baka …" Parecía bastante enfadado por algo, pero América no le daba demasiada importancia, ya que reía sin parar. Los espié hasta llegar a un parque un tanto solitario. Por lo visto, se tenían que despedir y vi cómo se abrazaban.

Me sentía traicionado una vez más, como cuando todos aquellos a los que falsamente consideré amigos y familia se alejaban de mí: Lituania, Estonia, Letonia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia…y me quedé solo. Entonces, noté cómo dentro de mí surgía una bestia incontrolable. Salí de mi escondite y me abalancé sobre Inglaterra, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Agarré mi navaja que siempre llevaba conmigo y comencé a clavarla en su pecho una y otra vez, haciendo brotar sangre que manchaba mis manos. Oía los gritos desesperados del inglés por sobrevivir mientras que América se había quedado pálido, sin habla, en estado de shock.

Yo hacía caso omiso, no dejé de apuñalarle hasta que dejó de moverse. Entonces, me acerqué al americano y le sequé las lágrimas, manchándole las mejillas de sangre. Le dejé un profundo beso y le susurré al oído lo que serían sus últimas palabras que oiría, ya que una rosa de sangre había empezado a florecer en su espalda:

"Nos veremos en el infierno, querido"


End file.
